Lives of Siblings
by Kibainuzu
Summary: The lives of a boy and his sister....They have adventures and such together but as time goes on, their lives are being torn apart and their bond as siblings stays ever strong. Come and Experience what they do throughout their perils together!


AN: This is a brief overview of this most random but great story. This is going to be their lives told from someone watching them always….also know as the writers. Yes, WRITERS. I can't take all the credit for this, the other half of the credit goes out to my friend whom without her this story wouldn't have ever been written. Also, their town believes gun fighting will dishonor their families so there will be blade fighting and few guns.

In the town of Skyrin lived a girl and her younger brother. This boy of 13, his name is Eto. His older sister of 19, her name is Alisha. They live in a medium sized house, on the outskirts of town. Our story begins on a quiet day; Eto is out in town and Alisha is at the house making them lunch. Eto, is pretty well trained in the ways of the dagger thus also meaning he has good agility and is agile. He is your typical ninja but is not good with darkness or keeping silent. He was in town to get his sister something but he wasn't sure what to get her so he headed back home. He got back in roughly 18 minutes; He can run for quite a while.

"Sis, I'm home!" He steps inside and goes into the kitchen where Alisha is making sandwiches. "Oh, hi Eto." She comes over to him and gives him a sandwich. "Thanks sis!" She smiles and ruffles his light brown hair. "You're welcome." She sits down and eats hers and he sits across from her eating his. "Eto, what did you go to town for?" "Umm….I went to go get a few things but forgot what they were once I got there…" "Oh, figures…." "Hey, it was important!" "Apparently not important enough to remember…." She laughs a bit and raises an eyebrow at him. "Well….whatever I just have bad memory…." "Uh-huh…Riiiiiight." They finish eating and Eto goes upstairs to his room. Alisha decides to call her friends Vanessa and Ashley to invite them over. A couple hours later……

The two friends of Alisha knock on the door and are let in by Alisha and then they go up to her room. Eto hears them enter and uses his dagger to drill a small peephole to spy on them with. Vanessa is speaking to the other two while they are painting each other's nails. "Alisha, you should throw a party Saturday night! It would be a lot of fun and…..you could invite Mark!" Alisha blushes a bit. "Well….maybe I could have a party….but who else should come and what games and such would we play?" Ashley speaks up next. "We could play Spin The Bottle and 7 Minutes In Heaven!" "Umm….ok then but, who all should we invite?" "Well your little brother first of all, Mark, and we will get some others won't we Vanessa?" "Yeah you leave the invitations to us!" Umm….ok then. Well looks like our nails are all done and I have to go cook dinner so you two need to go. See ya' later!" The two head out the door waving and head home.

Alisha knocks on Eto's door. "Eto come out now!" He opens his door after covering the peephole. "What is it sis?" "I saw you spying…..and I might not let you come to the party Saturday night because of it." "Aww…..please let me come! I'm sorry!" She laughs. "You can come I guess….. and you can invite one friend over." "YAY!!" He hugs her and then goes downstairs. "Now to get ready….." She goes downstairs a few minutes later and Eto is in the living room watching something on TV. She goes into the kitchen and starts cooking them dinner and finishes an hour later. "ETO!! Dinner's ready!" He coms into the kitchen but then there is a crash from upstairs. Alisha glares at him. "What the hell was that!?"

He shrugs and heads for the stairs. She follows him and they go upstairs. "It came from my room…." Eto opens the door and inside is a man dressed like a thief. He looks over and sees the two and draws out a katana. Eto draws his dagger and steps in front of Alisha. The thief lunges with a battle cry and swings his blade at Eto. Eto jumps backwards and then lunges forward after the thief swung his katana and stabs him in the arm. Eto jumps back and the thief is crying out in pain. The thief starts chanting an incantation and then holds out his palm towards Eto. A small ball of fire forms in the thief's palm. The thief thrusts out his palm towards Eto and the fireball shoots towards him; "No Eto!" Alisha jumps in front of him and shields him. She is hit and burned on the stomach through her clothes. "ARGH!" She falls onto the ground holding her stomach and Eto glares at the thief.

"You hurt my sister! I'll kill you!" He lunges at the thief who is startled by Eto's fierce tone of voice and stabs him directly in the throat. The thief falls holding his throat and finally dies. Eto helps Alisha bac up and looks at the huge burn mark left from the fire. "Sis….I'm really sorry…..this is my fault I should have stabbed him more than once…" "No Eto, it isn't your fault. We couldn't have predicted a thief breaking into our home." Eto nods and Alisha goes downstairs. She calls the guards of the town and they come and get rid of the body. "Eto, aren't you going to eat?" "No, I'm not hungry anymore….just tired…" "Well, ok then. Good night." "Night sis…" He goes back upstairs and crawls into bed and drifts off to sleep a little while later. Alisha finishes her food and then goes upstairs to her room, turns on some music, and falls asleep a little while later as well.


End file.
